Die Another Day
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Dedicated to Shadowmjl, A songfic, Shadow fights the GUN, Angst and violence galore, should I say more?


**Die ****Another Day**

**I posted this up for one of my supporter's ****Shadowmjl birthday, I was listening to Madonna's Die Another Day and I thought that this was the perfect song for Shadow, so I fit in the one-shot story around the lyrics. **

**Happy Birthday Shadowm****jl on the 10****th**** June! Hope you enjoy this one-shot I cooked up just for you! Angst galore!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

Shadow stood on top of a building above the GUN base, he looked down at the soldiers who were looking for him, he smirked as he watched them brandishing their guns and weapons ready for when they saw him.

_**I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now  
**_

Shadow smirked again and got ready to leap off the top of the building. Activating his hover shoes he took a deep breath and leapt off the building brandishing his guns and his long leather coat flying behind him. He then began to fire several rounds at the army, "bastards!" he growled "you dare try to find me and lock me in a capsule again like you did once before!"__

Guess, die another day  
Guess, die another day  
Guess, die another day  
Guess, die another day

As Shadow fired his rounds, the army turned and saw him, "there he is!" shouted one of the soldiers, "get him!" shouted another. "Make sure he doesn't get away if he runs!" Shadow kept firing his guns until he hit the ground. "I don't run!" he snarled as his feet made contact with the ground and he kept firing. "I'll never run!"

_**  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
**_

The Army kept firing at him, but they kept missing the speedy Black hedgehog who dodged the bullets and fired his own guns at the Soldiers. "You dare try to kill me!" he snarled "like you tried to kill me, but you killed Maria! That innocent girl!" he leapt into the air and bared his teeth, his eyes glowing. One of the soldiers then shouted "die you fake hedgehog!"__

Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this...this...this...this...this...

Shadow smiled again evilly, "kill this fucker!" he snarled as he fired a round at the soldier's head, the bullet smashed his glass protected face and killed him, as the bullet struck the soldier's face, blood covered the shattered glass helmet head cover.__

I'm break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now

Shadow smirked as the soldier fell, he then saw the other soldier's surround him brandishing their guns and getting ready to fire. Shadow looked at them all surrounding him, then he casually reached into his leather trouser pocket and pulled out a green chaos emerald. "Fools" he thought "you may have your guns and your weapons, but I control the power of chaos!" the emerald then began to glow.__

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted, then disappeared into the green light, as he did the soldiers stared at the spot where he was standing earlier. "Hey he's gone!" cried one of them "disappeared?" said another. Shadow had used the warp to teleport himself up on top of a lamppost, he stood there and stared at the soldiers who stood there still wondering where he had gone.__

For every sin I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

Shadow then jumped off the lamppost and down towards the soldiers, "you dare!" he snarled "you dare try to kill me, like you killed Maria!" he fired his guns at them cursing and eyes flashing. The GUN soldiers then turned to see him and continued to fire at him. As they did a bullet struck Shadow in the arm.__

I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pressure  
I'm gonna close my body now

Shadow hit the ground holding his bleeding arm as the soldiers surrounded him, Shadow moaned in pain as he felt the blood pump from his arm; he looked up at the soldiers with the look of death. "Bastards!" he thought "you may try and break me, but you cannot kill me!" he tried to stand as he tried to ignore the pain in his bleeding arm.__

I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll just die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll just die another day

The GUN soldiers held their guns up again, "Back down!" said one of them, "you can't win!" Shadow looked up snarling. "Don't even try running away!" said the soldier. Shadow bared his sharp teeth. "I never run from a fight!" he snarled. __

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

Shadow then began to glow bright red with chaos energy, he then he got ready to throw his special attack.__

Uh

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he did a somersault in the air and the blast exploded around him body. As the energy was fired from his body, the soldiers were sent flying backwards.__

I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll just die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll just die another day

Shadow smirked as he saw the soldiers go flying backwards into cars and onto the road; he then walked over to the leader who was trying to back away from him terrified. Shadow placed his foot on his chest with his teeth still bared and his red eyes glowing.

_**Another Day**_

The soldier still tried to back away, "you tried to kill me" snarled Shadow, "why? Why do you hunt me down and slaughter me, like you slaughtered Maria!" The solider tried to take away terrified but Shadow lifted his hand.

_**Another Day**_

His hand then began to glow yellow, the soldier somehow knew he was going to die tonight. He tried begging for mercy. But Shadow just snarled and got ready to fire his chaos spear.

_**Another Day**_

Shadow then took a deep breath and got ready to fire, all his anger was building up inside of him.

_**Another Day**_

He could see Maria's face; he could see her staggering towards the control panel ready to release him in the capsule to the earth. Her chest stained with blood where the bullet had struck her.

_**Another Day**_

Shadow could see himself banging on the glass walls of the capsule screaming "NO Maria!" as tears streamed down his face. It was terrible, seeing his love dying in-front of him as she pleaded to him to keep his promise he made to her. "Yes, Maria" he thought "I will avenge your death on GUN, the ones who murdered you, and took you from me!"

_**Another Day**_

He then screamed "Chaos Spear!" and yellow spears came from his hand. The soldier didn't have time to scream as the spears sliced his throat, spraying Shadow in blood.

_**Another Day**_

As Shadow felt the blood spray over his face and chest, he felt deep satisfaction. He licked his lips tasting the blood and rubbed some of it that had sprayed him in the chest over his fluffy white chest fur, staining it red. He then heard in the distance the sound of sirens. He smirked again and took off in a black blur into the darkness of the city alleyways.


End file.
